Forum:Claptrap Dilemma
So, I've been playing this game for well over 100 hours now (currently in the salt flats on my second playthrough; I decided to take my time with the game, if anyone should wonder about the time count), and only recently have I discovered that there's a slim chance to get an extra SDU for the backpack from the first five claptraps on the second playthrough. Well, as you can imagine, this does me no good seeing as I'm already in the salt flats (with all previous missions completed). So here's my question: Is it still possible for me to procure an extra SDU for my backpack from some of the later claptraps in the game? Or is it absolutely certain that it only works with the first five? Many thanks to anyone who can produce some answers for me regarding this. -NewTypeOne :I tested myself several times. And on the Gearbox Borderlands forum are guys which did over 150 runs trying to get another SDU from the claptraps. Without one hit. :It is very sure only the first five ones have the chance to drop SDUs. Still you can go wild with experiments if you have some time to waste (what you seemingly have depending on your proportion from playtime to storyprogress jk). Cocofang 11:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you please post the link to the discussion thread on the Gearbox Borderlands forum where folks did over 150 runs to get another SDU so that I can read it? Mordecaindy 18:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: My bad, i cant find it anymore. The forum is full of Claptrap-SDU-threads. Cocofang 22:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Yeah your only chance for extra backpack space is the those first 5 and you have to revert to previous save files in order to be sure to get them. Otherwise I guess you could modify your save file for extra space (slippery slope). Or you could buy the DLC which has 2 claptrap missions :) BTW It's on sale through Steam for $6.69 ATM --Doctorgray 13:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I am only on my second playthrough(first save file) on the PS3. i play it with my brother, and I got another SDU from one claptrap, but he didn't. so it's possible to get extra SDU's it would seem I have to disagree with Doctorgray on the risks involved in modifying your inventory space using a save editor, it's very safe and the only draw back is that if you play online your likely to have your backpack space reset to the number of slots you had before you edited your save. AishaLove 20:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to everyone for the replies. I just went ahead and knocked out the second playthrough last night and decided to cut my losses. I already had both the SDUs from the expansion, so I at least have my 48 slots. No harm done, I suppose; at least I can count on the bank in the upcoming expansion to be my saving grace.--NewTypeOne 23:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I Was unaware there were 2 backpack SDUs in Zombie Issland of Dr. Ned. I found the clap trap, but how do you get the other. I'm interested to know because I need to know how many backpack SDUs the game can give you so I can edit a semi legit char to have that much space from the get go, (I ask also so I can legitimately get that eextra one I seeem to of missed.) AishaLove 15:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- I have never gotten an SDU on any PT2. But then I realized I didn't really need them. For cash, I just made a quick run to the nearest vending machine. By the time I got half-way through PT2, I was only keeping really nice finds. (How many Hellfires, Defilers, Hawkeyes, Crux's does one need.) And those became fewer and fewer. I kinda then created my own "bank" - I periodically back my save files and keep an inventory of what's in them. Then I sell off the ones that I don't actually play with. I understand that a savefile editor will let you 'export' an item and you could 'import' it back later on. I may give that a try. MeMadeIt 08:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) To AishaLove: You get an SDU backpack upgrade from the claptrap in the zombie expansion on both the first and second playthroughs of the expansion. I got my first one on the second playthrough (since that's where I was in the main story) first, but when I played with a friend on his first playthrough of the expansion, I got mine for it as well because I hadn't done it on the first playthrough.--NewTypeOne 23:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC)